Last Chance
by xXxMusicNCookiesxXx
Summary: Sasori is killed by Sakura and Chiyo, and is supposed to be sucked into the Gates of Hell. He is saved by three figures, he later figure out are Shinigami. He tries to become one, with no memory of the past, and later meets Hinamori Momo, who he seems to remember. He just can't remember where. before Ichigo meets Rukia HitsuHina and SasoMomo not yet decided later in Momo POV


**Hey hey! This popped up when I was thinking of a SasoSaku story, then I thought of HitsuHina, but then I thought of SasoMomo (Hina could = Hinata, so…), then I thought what chaos would happen if I let Sasori in Soul Society and become a Shinigami and fall for Momo. But I have NO idea if this will be a HitsuHina or SasoMomo**

_**Last Chance**_

_**Chapter 1: Gates of Hell**_

_Why… did I let granny kill me?_

He tried to look once more at his father and mother. He knew they were just puppets… he always knew that they were just puppets. But he wanted to see their face one more. He couldn't even turn his head.

_Pathetic,_ he tried scoffing at himself, but started coughing blood instead, despite the fact he was a puppet. His body was heavy. His energy was draining. He used his last ounce of energy to look at the brat that helped kill him. Or at least, tried to. He lifted his head and was able to see the tips of her bright pink hair.

But still, he tried to push out words that would never come out. The three words that he wanted to say would never come out. _Congratulations, little girl._ Words that will forever be caught in his puppet throat, he dropped his head.

Suddenly, he saw large gates with skeletons embedded in them. He couldn't see it with his eyes, but he knew it was there. His head was down, but he somehow saw it. _Is this what the gates of hell look like?_

Well, he deserved hell, he guessed. He betrayed his village, killed the kazekage, helped Orochimaru murder the hokage, poisoned his grandma, and attempted to make a puppet of the brat.

Suddenly, three people dressed in black appeared in front of him. Well, not in front. They were facing him, but they were the ones that seemed to have summoned the gates. The only noticeable one was the one with white hair and was as short as a kid. But something told him that he was more than just a kid.

"Shiro-chan, why is he going to hell? He might have done some mistakes, but he had let his grandma kill him!" a loud, obnoxious, yet feminine voice had spoken. He couldn't see her face, or presumed to be a girl since the feminine voice, but the only thing he could see was the black robes and her delicate hand around something. A sword, perhaps?

"It isn't our judgment," the white haired figure had said.

"Mou, you're so cruel!"

"That's taichou for you!" he noticed it was another feminine voice. This time, he couldn't notice another detail.

He could _hear_ her pout. He would've laughed at her childlike nature it wasn't for the situation he was in. Or maybe he would've if he had the ability to.

Suddenly a figure dashed in front of him. Most likely the first voice. The gates started opening before him, and the most-likely-girl stood in front of him. She had blocked him from the view of the gates.

The voices got muffled.

"Mo…What…Doing? You… caught… in…Hell's…!"

"Why…Help…me protect… man?"

"Ran… Ku… Help… Mori!" He deciphered it to be the white hair child.

The white haired boy chased after her, as the other figure tried to reach after him, crying an ignored, "Taichou!"

"**Move out of the way." **A voice from the gates demanded the voice clear in his head.

"No! ...Didn't… anything… wrong!"

"Move…Hin…"

Hin? Like, maybe, Hinata? Or a last name?

"**You'll regret this…"** the names seem muffled in my ears… most likely in purpose. "**You four won't remember this, but I will cause trouble in your life. Watch out for the ones you once hold dear. Especially you, -. But all of you will face troubles. Falling, falling, you all will feel the pain."**

My body was getting lighter. It wasn't heavy any longer, but I felt blind. I couldn't open my eyes. Never, have I felt heavier, but never, have I felt lighter.

"**This punishment… I will let that redhead live in Soul Society, sure, but he's going to feel more pain possible there then in hell."** The voice chuckled. **"Warning for you, boys," **the voice directed to both me and the white haired child, "**Don't fall for the same girl. Wait, maybe it's too late,"** it chuckled again.

Then I lost conscience.

**Should I continue? Review please!**


End file.
